The manual clamping device for static balancing a wheel generally relates to hand operated tire changing machinery and more specifically to a rod with coaxial cones that centers and secures a wheel upon the rod during balancing of a wheel.
In bays and shops around the world, numerous tires are changed from wheels every day. During a tire change, a worn or damaged tire is removed from a wheel and a new tire is installed. Following a tire change, a wheel is balanced by spinning it upon its axis through the center. By a balancing machine or visual or auditory means, a mechanic determines where the wheel is out of balance and so marks the tire of the wheel with chalk or other marker. The mechanic then places weights upon the wheel at the marks and spins the weighted wheel to check for balance shown by the absence of vibration. The weighting and checking is repeated until the wheel balances.
Some bays and shops use manual equipment for balancing of wheels, particularly static balancing. Manual balancing involves a stand that supports a rod upon which a wheel turns. The stand is vertical and maintains the rod generally horizontal so a wheel rotates within a vertical plane. In the vertical plane, the wheel balancing occupies a minimum of floor space, useful to small and crowded shops. As the wheel turns, a mechanic notes, with chalk or other marker, points on the wheel that are out of balance. The mechanic then attaches weights upon the marked places of a rim. The mechanic then spins the wheel to check its balance, when the wheel stops at any point of rotation, it has achieved a static balance. If necessary, the weighting and checking is repeated until the wheel achieves a balanced state.
Wheels are used on many vehicles. On utility vehicles, the appearance of wheels matters less so than on personal vehicles. For automobiles, motorcycles, and some boat trailers, the wheels and their appearance have high importance to their drivers. People often place great emphasis on the appearance of wheels as part of their self image. The after market in wheels of all kinds has enormous size. Often, people seek out shiny, or novelty, wheels to customize vehicles. In particular, motorcycles have shiny wheels including spokes and rims. The shine upon the wheels arises from metal alloy, or metal plating, upon the wheel, particularly the rim. Alloys and plating are readily damaged by harder materials usually contained in shop tools and equipment that shop tools and equipment are known to mar wheels. The owners of shiny wheels have little tolerance for shop caused blemishes upon their wheels.